


Fixation

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “You should stop doing that?”“Doing what?”“The pen chewing, you could damage your teeth.”Will’s eyes shifted briefly to the pen. “You’re worried about my teeth?”“I am.”“I think you’re lying.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 11:45 p.m. and I was like you know what...more smut before I have them kidnapped or something. I like drama, what can I say.

The pen chewing had started a couple of months ago, a habit Will had picked up when he was deep in thought or dealing with stress. He would gnaw or suck on the end, leaving his teeth marks in the plastic, and saliva glistening on the tip. At this point it seemed to have become some sort of oral fixation, and there were times Hannibal found himself distracted by it. He stared at him, fascinated by the act, and he found himself reaching out, fingers brushing his cheek, and startling him into awareness. He looked up from the book he was reading, The Iliad, and gave Hannibal a questioning look as he pulled the pen from his lips.

“Something wrong?” The question was asked with such genuine innocence. So, his little disaster had not been purposely driving him mad.

“You should stop doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“The pen chewing, you could damage your teeth.”

Will’s eyes shifted briefly to the pen. “You’re worried about my teeth?”

“I am.”

“I think you’re lying.” He closed the book and sat it on the coffee table, then met Hannibal’s gaze fully as he slipped the tip of the pen back between his lips. Hannibal swallowed and Will huffed out a laugh. “Pervert.”

“You tempt me then blame me?”

He sucked at the end for a moment then once again pulled it from his mouth. “I wasn’t trying to.”

“You have been doing it a lot lately, mongoose.”

“A bad habit, but better than other things.”

“Then I was correct in my assumption that it is an oral fixation?”

He laughed. “I get plenty of oral stimulation, so, unlikely.” He started to put it back in his mouth and Hannibal took it from him, dropping it on the table. “It’s just a pen, Hannibal.”  
He took Will’s face in his hands, swept his thumbs over his lips. “There are better things you could put in your mouth.”

“Like food?”

“Feigning ignorance will get you nowhere.”

“Won’t it?” He nipped at his thumb, Hannibal sucking in a breath at the contact. “You can be so easy sometimes Doctor Lecter.” 

“Is that so?” He pushed his thumb into Will’s mouth, giving a little hum of pleasure when he bit down and suckled, his eyelids fluttering closed, and fingers wrapping around Hannibal’s wrist to hold him there. There was a direct line between that point of contact and his groin, the sensations from his teeth and tongue sending heat curling low. He pulled his thumb free, tracing Will’s lips so they were wet with saliva. 

He blinked his eyes open, grinning. “I think you’re the one with the fixation, love.” 

“You may be right, but can you fault me?”

“I would never.” 

Hannibal pulled him in, teeth finding and tugging at his lower lip, opening him up so he could lick into the heat of his mouth. The wild taste of his beloved was a craving he would never be rid of. He pressed deeper, drinking him in, like a man starved of contact and Will bit him, breaking the skin, the sting of it sending a shock of pleasure through Hannibal as the taste of blood filled their mouths. Will’s fingers bunched in his shirt, hands pushing him back, so he rested against the arm of the couch. Will’s lips parted from his as he pulled back, a smile spreading across his face and lighting his eyes. Blood stained his lips, making him look like some feral creature interrupted mid meal, and he was all the more beautiful for it. He ran gentle fingers through his hair, unable to look away from him, too caught up in this moment, even though his body vibrated with need. 

“What?” Will chuckled, the sound almost nervous. 

“Simply admiring you my dearest.” He brushed hair from his forehead, stroked his cheek, playing his fingers over the scar. “I have never been so utterly enthralled by someone.”

“I can tell.” He slid a hand between them, palming him through his pants. 

“I can’t control how my body reacts to you.”

“I wasn’t asking you to.” He brushed their noses together, kissed him. “I wonder what else I could put in my mouth, Doctor.”

“You are not obligated, mano meilé.”

“This isn’t about obligation; this is about want. I want to drive you as crazy as you drive me, I want you quivering uncontrollably beneath me, I want your breathless, uninhibited praise.” He pressed their foreheads together. “I just want everything all the time.”

“Then you must take everything.”

His smile widened. “What if I wished to chew on pens?”

“I would continue to object.”

“On what grounds?”

“That it isn’t good for my mental health. I am far too distracted by this mouth of yours already, there is only so much I can take before I am doing something you might call regretful.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” He began to work the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt loose, scooting down as he did so, so he could kiss at every bit of exposed flesh. “What would you do to me over a pen?”

“Tie you up, leave you completely at my mercy, no way out, no begging for freedom.” Will’s eyes met his, his teeth biting at his abdomen. Hannibal swallowed, forcing himself to focus. “I would take your sight, your voice, I would torture and torment and mark you, I would push you into painful, mind numbing overstimulation until you are crying or unconscious.” Will unclipped his belt, worked the button and zipper loose, his fingers hooking in the waistband of both pants and underwear to pull them down, then moving to wrap them loosely around him when was freed from their confines. 

“That is quite a bit of revenge over a little distraction.”

“There is nothing little about you, Will.” He curled his fingers in his hair, urging him forward. 

“I am glad you noticed, my love.” His tongue darted out, licking teasingly over him, so he sucked in a breath. “I look forward to distracting you.”

“And I look forward to the punishment.” Will’s lips wrapped around him, slowly drawing him in. Hannibal dropped his head back, lips parting on a sigh of pleasure. “So good, mano širdie.” Will moaned around him, enthusiastically swallowing him down at the words of encouragement. He looked down at him, breath leaving his lungs at the sight of him, at how hungrily he devoured him. He rocked up into him, fingers tightening in his hair, allowing his control to fall away. He pulled him up, finding his lips, pushing at his sweats until Will was fighting them off and straddling his hips. He wrapped fingers around both of them, and Will held to his shoulders, as Hannibal brought them tumbling over the edge. They panted into each other, then smiled as they began to find their breath. 

“My beautiful boy, my everything, thank you.”

Will dropped his forehead against Hannibal’s. “Thank you, my love, for showing me another weakness.” He teased. "Maybe I do have a bit of an oral fixation."

“As I thought, and I am never wrong in my deductions about you.” He pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “Come then, shower.”

“Sounds perfect, my heart.”


End file.
